Great Teachers
by Relyob
Summary: Breath of Fire III. Ryu teaches Nina how to fish/Nina teaches Ryu how to fish. Very slight, RyuxNina. Oneshot, completed.


_**Great Fishermen Friends**_

_Some types of fish are merely arrogant, they just can't be stupid enough to eat the heavy caro that is given to them oh no, no, no. They have to be mini Einsteins, inspecting the fishing bait each and everytime it is thrown into the salty sea water beside them. It was especially the big stinking blue octopus thingys- Devilfish. High and mighty devilfish- they just had to be the most juiciest, succulent fish on the planet yet, they were the smartest probably even more smarter than the Master Fisher, for everytime he tried to catch one of these big, bad, blue boys he failed and because of that he was pissed._

_-_

The sun was setting on this cool July night- the best time to catch those devilfishies as their luminous blue skin shone like the sun in the deep waters near Cliff. It cast purple-ish, pink-ish rays on the mountains an on the face of the young, blue-haired master fisher. The scene he saw before him was peaceful, relaxing and Ryu couldn't help but think that it looked romantic. He could see it all now, two lovers lying camping out on coast, the wind gently breezing by, the co- Shaking his head, Ryu continued with setting up his fishing rod. Tonight would be the night that he would catch one of the Einsteins and he would take pleasure in cooking its beady big blue tentacles. Ryu peered out to sea, to see if he could spot one of them. Sure enough there were several of the fish floating around in the far distance, they were too far away even for a fisherman of his level. He would have to wait until they floated in with the tide.

After what felt like a few minutes Ryu heard the voice of none other than the princess of Wyndia, Miss. Nina saying his name. He turned to face her, "Hey." Ryu said softly, so as not to disturb the fish. "What can I do for you?" Patting the blanket he had laid out for himself, Ryu motioned for Nina to come sit beside him. "Something wrong?"

"Nope." The princess replied, making herself comfortable on the blanket. "I was just bored, Garr's snoring again, Peco's sleeping, Momo's checking out Honey and Rei is just sharpening his blades. So, I thought I'd come find you." Nine smiled at him but Ryu had an apologetic look upon his face.

"Sorry, Nina." He said, turning to the sea. "You're not gonna find anything exciting here. I have to wait on a certain type of fish to drift closer to the shore.It may take a while." The dragon turned to face her and saw that she had a huge teethy grin plastered onto her face. "What's with the look?"

"I have an idea!" Nina piped, looking excited. "You know Ryu, I've always wondered how you have caught all the fish for us to eat so.. I was hoping you could teach me how to fish, seeing as you're just waiting here." Putting on the best puppy dog face that she had, Ryu could hardly object. He nodded and took Nina's right hand. She looked at him, confused.

"This..." Ryu started, staring into Nina's eyes, "This hand will be the main component of your time spent fishing. So, treat it well. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now..." Ryu held onto Nina's right hand as he led her to his fishing rod. "The bait that is on the rod is heavy caro." He grinned and nodded, "This is the best type of bait in my opinion, you'll get all them bad boys without a problem. Check it out." Handing Nina a different heavy caro than the one that was on the rod he told her to get the feeling of the bait.

"Smooth." Nina commented.

"Not only is it smooth but! It is sexy. A sexy piece of bait."

"..." _Ryu is crazy._

"And this.. This is my best rod, so you're sure to catch any fish. Just name 'em and once you cast this baby into the sea, that fish is yours." Ryu walked to Nina and led her to the fishing rod, positioning himself behind her and wrapping his arms around her and onto her hands he explained how to use the fishing rod. "Now Nina.." He placed her hands onto the rod. "You take the end of the rod in one hand, flip the reel and take hold of the line." Ryu was the one who was doing all this as he was controlling Nina's hands.

"Ohh, I see.." Feeling just a tinchy winchy bit on the flustered side with Ryu's body leaning against her, Nina tried to concentrate.

"And then you just let it all flow out of you.." Ryu whispered into her ear, "All of your energy.."

Whispering into her ear was not helping Nina concentrate at all. She didn't want to sound rude and in actual fact she was enjoying this but she did want to learn how to fish and it was never going to happen with Ryu making her feel like this. So, abruptly she shouted, "Alright! I got it Ryu, thank you very much. I think I can handle it!" Luckily for her, he stepped away and he didn't look angry at all in fact, he was smiling.

"You're a fast learner Nina." Ryu said, watching her. Not want to let Nina down, he decided to "I've always liked that about you. Now come on, catch us a big one!" Not wanting to let Nina down Ryu decided

Nina froze on the spot, not wanting to disappoint her teacher she tried to remember what he had whispered down her ear and funnily enough even though she knew she wasn't listening everything he told her just replayed throughout her mind. _Did he do that on purpose?_ So, she did as she was told, held the rod in one hand, and the reel with the other. Flipping it over and holding the line she put all her power into casting it out.

It went further than Ryu expected, "Nice one! Reel it in." Ryu walked over to the edge of the cliff to see if he could see any fish near Nina's bait. "Tug the rod Nina, so I can see where you are." Nina tugged the rod and what Ryu seen was not what he had expected. None other than one of the big slimy devilfish was fast approaching on Nina's bait. Holding his breath, Ryu watched as a calm and collected Nina didn't even realise that there was a fish coming after her bait. Eventually the devilfish bit onto the bait and Nina screamed, winding the reel as fast as she could Nina finally caught the fish.

It was the biggest one Ryu had ever laid his eyes on. Nearly in tears that a first time fisherman caught the fish that he had been hoping to catch for the past several months, he congratulated an exuberant Nina who was dangling the devilfish in front of Nina's face. "How did you do it?" Ryu asked after they had put the devilfish out of its pain and set it in the bag.

"I just did what you told me to do. You're a great teacher Ryu. Thanks!"

"I suppose.." Ryu sat glumly on the blanket and it didn't take a genius to see this.

Nina immediately picked up on his unnatural depressed physique, "What's wrong?"

So, Ryu explained Nina about how he had been trying to catch a devilfish for months but failed each time, they were too smart for him. He told her that he would no longer fish anymore if he didn't catch the fish within his next two castouts. Once he had finished telling Nina this, Ryu took to the stand grabbed the fishing rod and cast it out the furthest he could. Nina stood beside him, watching. Trying all the techniques that he had learned over the years still resulted in him failing. "One more try..." Nina heard him mutter under ihs breath.

Nobody likes to see one of their... very, very... good friends depressed over something so silly so Nina decided to help Ryu out. "Look Ryu, I know I'm not an amazing fisherman or anything but can I give you a word of advice?"

Ryu nodded, getting ready to cast out his next throw.

"Don't try any techniques. Just reel in as normally once you cast the line out, then reel in faster once the fish grabs hold of the bait. Devilfish are easy to catch, just relax Ryu.. Picture yourself in your own little world."

"Hmm..." Ryu took Nina's advice without hestitation, immediately he was in his own world where he was surronded in fields, here, there was an eternal sunset and just himself, and those who he wanted to be around him and right now it was just Nina and him. "Here I go, Nina." Casting out the line and reeling it just normally resulted in an achievement that Ryu could never have imagined, a devilfish on the end of his hook. It was brilliant and he only had Nina to thank for it. "Nina. I owe you one, you're the best teacher I've ever had. C'mere." He dropped the rod and held his arms out.

Walking into Ryu's arms, they both wrapped their arms around one another in a strong embrace. "I guess that makes two of us then, two Great Teachers eh?"

"Definitely."

-

Very random and it didn't turn out anything as I expected it to. I'm sorry for all mistakes but y'know.. First time at writing a BoF fiction- Anyways, thanks reading. :) Laters!


End file.
